Chibi Opposites!
by blue-winged-donkey-rabbit
Summary: Tala and Bryan find little chibis of themselves, and they have to take eachothers chibi home and take care of it. TalaXBryan Yaoi, and some T-ChibiXB-Chibi Yaoi too :)
1. the finding of minibryan

New ficcie! El yay! In this one, its 6 years after Tyson beat tala's ass and threw Voltaire in jail. Tala and Bryan find little chibis of themselves on the street, and have to take the chibis back to their homes and care of them! Whee! This ficcie dedicated to my Reiiji-chan, and also to my cattycat :) luv ya guys! (And to YYY, I know what you're thinking. I'll explain when I see you on aff)  
  
Just a note: theres gonna be baby talk in this, so's the Rs and Ls that the chibis speak will be replaced with Ws. Example:  
  
"I wike you, tawa"  
  
"I like you, tala"  
  
Everyone got the concept of baby talk? Good! Now R&R!  
  
1234567787654343234567898765432333445567678  
  
Tala walked down the streets of Moscow, glaring at everyone who smiled or even dare try come towards him. He turned down an alleyway to take a shortcut. Then suddenly, there was a tug at his pants leg. He looked down, expecting to see a hungry alley cat or an abandoned dog, and instead was greeted by the sight of a tiny chibi Bryan. No bigger than a kitten and only a third of its own size bigger than his boot, it looked tearfully up at him and asked "do you know whewe my mama is?"  
  
He bent down and carefully picked up the mini-Bryan, then brought him up level with his face and looked him over. He looked exactly like Bryan in every way, except for the obvious size difference. "No, I'm sorry, I don't know where your mother is. What is your name, little one?" "I'm Bwyan!" he chirruped happily, leaning forwards and wrapping his tiny arms as best he could around tala's neck. "I wike you! Wiww you be my new mama?"  
  
"First we have to see if we can find your real mother. Then if we cant, I'll think about taking you home. By the way, my name is Tala" "I wike you Tawa!" mini-Bryan chirruped again. "I know" Tala replied emotionlessly, but inside he wanted to smile and laugh a bit, and maybe hug the little chibi.  
  
Suddenly the chibi snuggled deep down into his arms, pressing its face into the collar of his jacket. "I'ma sweepy, g'night Tawa" he yawned. "Goodnight" Tala replied. Just before the chibi dropped off, he murmured "I stiww wike you, Tawa"  
  
Tala smiled a little, and re-adjusted the chibi in his arms and put his face to emotionless before heading for home.  
  
1452367496969575983675837402799570978608706978049  
  
First chappie done!! Next chap, Bryan meets mini-Tala! El yay! R&R, but I think the next chaps gonna be up soon cause I'm in a writing mood!  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Bryan looked down at the furious tugging on his pants leg to see a tiny chibi tala, about the size of a small kitten. "You stepped on my buggie, you meanie!!!" he yelled, pointing at a yellow smear with a red wing with black spots sticking out of it. "You kiwwed him, and he was my onwy fwiend since my mommy went aways!!"  
  
Bryan felt a little sorry for the kid tala, especially at the angry-hurt-about-to-cry expression on its face, and the mention of being abandoned. He scooped the tiny thing up and gently pressed it to the furred collar on his jacket. "Hey, how about I be your friend now? You can come with me, and I'll help find your mother if I can. And if I can't, you might be able to stay with me" the chibi brightened up at that, and squealed "okay!" and snuggled in close.  
  
Bryan started for home, wondering what on earth possessed him to take home the chibi. 


	2. eviw doggie!

Next chap! Yay! Same dedications as last time, same warning of baby talk as last time, now R&R!!  
  
89745678565676556546798564785656879564565675645  
  
Bryan walked through a park on the outskirts of Moscow, staring at the sky and wondering what he should do today. He didn't notice a small crushing noise, and a high pitched wail of fright and anger. Then suddenly there was a yank at his pants, followed quickly by three more, each harder and more insistent than the last.  
  
Bryan looked down at the furious tugging on his pants leg to see a tiny chibi tala, about the size of a small kitten. "You stepped on my buggie, you meanie!!!" he yelled, pointing at a yellow smear with a red wing with black spots sticking out of it. "You kiwwed him, and he was my onwy fwiend since my mommy went aways!!"  
  
Bryan felt a little sorry for the kid tala, especially at the angry-hurt-about-to-cry expression on its face, and the mention of being abandoned. He scooped the tiny thing up and gently pressed it to the furred collar on his jacket. "Hey, how about I be your friend now? You can come with me, and I'll help find your mother if I can. And if I can't, you might be able to stay with me" the chibi brightened up at that, and squealed "okay!" and snuggled in close.  
  
Bryan started for home, wondering what on earth possessed him to take home the chibi.  
  
(((20 minutes later, at the centre of Moscow city)))  
  
Tala unlocked the door and stepped inside, flicking on the lights and carefully closing the door. The chibi-Bryan had wiggled around and mumbled something in its sleep a while ago, but since then it had been fast asleep and making a small rumbling noise in its throat, kind of like a purr but deeper and rougher.  
  
Tala went into his bedroom and tried to take the chibi away from his body, but it immediately grabbed onto his shirt and whimpered loudly. Tala sighed, but then his brain sparked a bright idea. He carefully lifted the chibi, pulling off his jacket and shirt at the same time. He then wrapped the chibi in his still warm clothing, and laid it down under the thick blankets on his bed. It made a loud noise of delight at being surrounded by warmth and snuggled down, resuming its deep sleep purr-growling.  
  
Tala pulled on his dressing gown and tied the cords around his waist, then went out to make a bed on the couch and get some dinner.  
  
(((Half an hour later)))  
  
Tala was lying on the couch under four thick blankets, with a bowl of chicken soup and watching a movie called Alien when he heard a cry from the other room. The chibi came racing out of his room with the jacket and shirt still around it and its legs just poking out. It screamed at the top of its lungs "EVIW DOG!!!!" it then tripped up on a corner off the carpet and fell facefirst down. Tala jumped up and went over quickly, scooping up the chibi and hugging it tightly. "Shh, its ok, theres no evil dogs in my room" he whispered, gently stroking mini-Bryan's hair. "But thewe is! I woke up to a big bwue fwash and a eviw doggy with wed eyes and big fangs appeawed!" he wailed, tears pouring down his cheeks.  
  
"Wolborg" tala called. The silver wolf came trotting out nonchalantly. Mini-Bryan gave a wail of fear and wriggled, yelling 'eviw dog' again. "Its ok, the evil dog is my friend. He lives here too" he said, gently holding the chibi's arms and legs still. He froze and asked in a terrified voice "tawa is eviw too?!" "No, I'm not evil, and neither is wolborg. We're both normal. Its just wolborg is a wolf, not a dog, and wolves have red eyes and big fangs sometimes" the chibi sniffled and asked hopefully "it wont eat me then?" "of course he wont. Look, you go give him a pat and tell him not to eat you, and he wont" tala said, putting the chibi down on the floor gently. Mini-Bryan trotted over and hesitantly put his hand on wolborg's head. Wolborg bowed his head, and closed his eyes. The chibi giggled and gently patted his head, saying "wowfie no eat me, okays?" wolborg nodded and raised his head, and gently nuzzled at the chibi's cheek. It giggled again and then there was a loud growling noise.  
  
The chibi turned around and whimpered "tawa, my tummy angwy, t'wants foods!" tala gently picked up the chibi and went into the kitchen to fix up something, just starting to realise how much work this chibi would be.  
  
836573846586392821-1090-2814937590327502  
  
whee! Okies, next chap up in a few days but I gtg to school now (cries) I wanna write, but I cant! Nooooo..... bah-bye now! 


End file.
